Something from Nothing
by greyapple7
Summary: So this is a elfling Harry story... Yeah that's about it. Coming back from the dead, Harry has no memory. In the body of an elfling, he will re-live his childhood and serve a new purpose in the land of Middle Earth. - Quick note, I don't own HP nor LOTR. Both are respectively owned by J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. Sorry for the short summary, enjoy.
1. Prologue

I just was. I knew nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing... I was nothing. Just a meaningless existence. No consciousness, no thoughts or feelings. I just was. I have no body, just a shell drifting through... Well nothingness. No sense of time or space. I just was. No memories nor knowledge, nothing. How long its been like this? I don't know. Maybe I was once more. Maybe I once had a purpose, a meaning. Or maybe I just was. Don't ask me what it's like, it's not like I can answer. After all I just was.

Of course, I must confess, something changed. A shift in all that was, in all that I was. Going from nothing to something, you might have thought that it must have been an overwhelming simulation of senses. Afterall, the baby cries when its born for a reason. But no, there was no epiphany. I guess you could say it was like waking up from a long dreamless sleep. Everything is until you just are. And I just was. Haha, confused yet?

**A/N. Quick note, I don't own HP nor LOTR. Both are respectively owned by J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. Their personalities may seem be occ but its a fanfic so what ev. I do borrow other aspects and ideas from other movies and sources but they will be respectively mentioned with their owners throughout the story. Also, if you don't like don't read. I'm writing this for my entertainment and for others who may appreciate it. So please don't be an egg about it. And just a pre-warning, I won't be updating regularly. I may even give up, I'm lazy like that. But I do hope you enjoy.**

**P.s. Mature is on just in case, as I don't really know where I'm going with this. Latersssss.**


	2. Chapter I

Confusing, that's the only way to describe it. The sudden consciousness and awareness becoming all I am, chasing out the nothingness that once was. My new found senses tingling on the edge of my consciousness, buzzing in the background. Or was it re-found? Knowledge but no memory trickled into my mind. Deja Vu, that's the new word. At least it's no more confusing than the word confusing itself, but it better describes what's happening. The buzzing grows louder but I push it aside. Who was I? No, who am I? Ha better yet, why am I? To exist in nothingness then somethingness does not happen. That much I know. It goes against all that is natural, all that I know. To know nothing then seemingly everything just does not happen. So why am I?

Before my thoughts could continue the dam broke. My senses screamed at me, they burned. I opened my eyes against the soft pressure. A soft pressure that pressed against my body in a gentle hug. A cold, bone-chilling hug. Stung I saw nothing, I could see nothing. No not nothing, after all this is something. It was the darkness. An inky black void, so big so empty, I felt consumed. Pressed in and suffocating. Surrounded by nothing yet everything, aware yet unaware. My senses burned, overwhelmed by pressures unknown. Drowning… I was drowning.

I kicked my legs. Stiff and frozen they barely moved. My heart thudding against my chest, shaking my trembling body. I cant breath, pressure gripping my lungs something fierce. Panic bubbled in my chest, hot and fiery. Or was that the burn of my lungs screaming for air. Air, I need air. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, causing my legs to spasm. My arms reached up but it was futile. Pulling through the heavy blanket that held me down, the water merely slipped through my fingers. The water around my eyes warmed as tears of frustration melded with its icy caress. Refusing my grip and instead pulling at my feet, any hope that might have been abandoned me.

My instincts only an echo of a call they once were, falling back into nothingness. Fear gripped my heart, loyal to the end. What a short time to be something. What a sad short existence. Something fell from my hips, lightening the weight. I looked up. Was it in prayer? A last attempt to search for hope? A glimmer of light rippled just above my finger tips. My body stilled, limbs once more frozen. I was cold, yet I burned.

It was almost like the light scorched me. No not my already burning lungs and muscles desperate for oxygen. Not my eyes still open against the tear stained water. But my soul. Scorched and in pain from the taunt right at my fingertips. Salvation for my oh so short existence a breath away. To be given the knowledge of something, of life, only for it to become nothing again. Only to lose everything thing that is something, when I barely even understand it. Barely understand why I am.

The velvet soft caress of the water did nothing to ease the burning in my body and soul. Offering no comfort. An existence seeming to only exist to end me. Consciousness fading back into nothing, I gave in. My heart and instincts a soft whisper as my head lightened, and a new darkness crept over my vision. A familiar darkness. The panic tapered off. Yes I was afraid, but it was almost peaceful.

My mouth opened, words catching as water flooded my throat. If I had air it left me. '_Help me'_ I wanted to shout, whisper, say. '_Help me… help me… help. Please.'_ Something wrapped itself around my waist. But it didn't matter to me, I knew no more.

**A/N. Hello people, this is my first time publishing. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't your problem not mine. Sorry but I'm going to be straight about it. Annnnnnyway, this will most likely be published on Wattpad under my account RandomBookWriter1. Yeah ik weird name. Chapter lengths will vary and updates will be irregular, as this is just something for me to do on the side. So no guarantee this will ever be completed. I can't promise good punctuation or even spelling, so be prepared for any eye twitching moments. Any photos, art etc used do not belong to me but their respective owners. This includes the cover image. And just a re-statement, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Watch out, this is gonna be a bit confusing. Sorry if it doesn't make complete sense, what I see might not be what you see cause I know what I'm TRYING to say. Even I struggle to understand it sometimes haha. Also idk where I'm going with this so fingers crossed this doesn't go down the drain. Laaaaters.**


	3. Chapter II

I stared at the canopy above me for a long time. It was serene. So small in comparison, I felt like a speck. I giggle. Speck what a funny word. Beautiful were the deep greens fading lighter and darker, as the golden rays of sun warmed the air and pierced the leaves. Warm tones of brown branching out in veins varying in thickness and size. Birds fluttering through the trees, calling to each other. Insects humming and zipping through the air, insearch for food. Critters go on hoping and racing through the canopy and dashing along the floor. Soft trickles of water are gentle and smooth in the background. Leaves one by one slowly drifting to the ground in a petite dance. Warmed and bathed in patch of afternoon sunlight, I couldn't care how I got there. A forign humm throbbed and buzzed in my mind, tender and happy. I could almost forget the pain and darkness I just surfaced from.

Warm and fuzzy I wanted to forget the impending doom of nothing. I wanted to forget the burn of a soul crying in need that I once faced. For my soul now was content. If only the slight ache in my body didn't remind me of what was. My eyes widened in wonder. The prettiest butterfly I had even seen floated into my vision, and I couldn't help but stare wide eyed and amazed. It was just so pretty! A giggle burst from my lips as the butterfly tickled my nose. Dancing off quickly as if calling me to chase. I couldn't help but finally move. Stumbling onto bare, short and shaking pale legs, I almost collapsed. I was so short haha! A stubborn urg to keep going, motivated me to ignore the wobble in my knees and I stood. The vivid blue of wings drifting just out of my reach may have helped.

Small petite hands, my small petite hands, were hidden in the sleeves of the giant shirt that adorned my body. It was the only thing I wore, hanging off one shoulder and coming down to just above my knees lopsided. Only making me laugh as the extra fabric flapped around while I tried to reach forward to catch the butterfly. Giggles burst from me in a continuous stream, as I continued to wobble along after the butterfly. Legs burning slightly as they became stable. Quickly spinning, long snowy strands of hair flew about me. The tickling against the back of my knees when I slowed, only made me more giddy.

The air around me cooled as the sun continued to lower. I trotted around the pretty flowers dotting away. The wind catching in my giant shirt, tugging me along playfully. Round and round in circles we go, the smile on my face never leaving. After all, once I wholeheartedly believed the wind and butterfly actually wanted to dance with me, an innocent warmth spread through me. The leaves that were falling twisted and swirled with the wind and around me. Not once did I notice the small trail of flowers that followed me, blooming with my laughter and joy. Then I fell.

While unconsciously surprised at how long I lasted, it was bound to happen eventually. Not that I minded. Actually, I found it quite funny. How silly I must look dancing with a butterfly and the wind only to fall. Another giggle almost did leave me. Until my back hit something cold. It engulfed me. Panic surged, and the cold icy grip of water didn't seem so gentle and smooth anymore. I screamed. Arms reaching up as my body froze from the shock and fear. This was to familiar. I choked and sobbed on the water, trying to force my legs to move. Slipping in the mud below, my legs couldn't get beneath me. My body is still weak from before. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, lift myself up. How pathetic. Drowning in shallow water. Again.

Then something familiar slipped around me. Except this time it wrapped round my wrist not my waist. Tugging me gently onto my feet, and out up onto the bank, my arm ached. But that was nothing compared to the relief that flooded through me. Not even as I choked and vomited up water. I sagged to the ground shivering. It slipped away from my wrist. Groggily, I opened my eyes to watch as a thick green vine from the tree above me, caress my cheek and wipe away the tears I didn't know were there. 'Thank you', I whispered in a voice I wish was so much stronger. The ground below me seemed to shift as the roots of the tree gently lifted me to its base.

As silly as it sounds, I snuggle down into the crook in the roots of the tree. I can't help but feel safe. Shivering from the cold, I could do nothing as my consciousness drifted away. It grew darker, and a childlike fear grew with it. Whispers of a forign panic and sorrow lingered at the edge of my mind. Upset they couldn't do more to help. The stress on my body was too much to handle. Frozen, my last thoughts were of the uncontrollable shivering racking my body. The sun to cold to ease away the chill of my bones.

~Time Stamp- Unknown~

Something prodded at the back of my mind. Cold. It was too cold. No it was too warm. Fuzzy, my mind was fuzzy, barely processing. Labourded panting, echoed in my ears. Was that me? My eyes were heavy, refusing to open, as I lay curled in on myself. Mud was frozen against my trembling legs from where I struggled. I just wanted to sleep, in the dark it wasn't cold or warm. There was no icy water clinging to me there. I jolted at the prodding at the back of my mind that turned into an incessant stabbing. My mind fully woke at the bout of pain. A howl echoed in the distance. The trees were screaming at me, '_Run little one! Please run, it's not safe… RUN.'_

**A/N. Sorry this is a bit long, but I feel like I need to explain haha. Harry is dry and warmed up when he wakes in the beginning, cause the tree put him in the sun and has been moving him around all day while unconscious so he dries and gets warm, but doesn't overheat. And so when he wakes up for the second time at night, obv he will be cold and wet because there is no sun to warm or dry him, hence why the forest is upset. Also because he is now a child he won't really question things much and will get distracted easily. Of course he will have moments of maturity and he will think in an older mindset since he is basically an adult in a child's body. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
